


睡颜

by UsqueAdFinem



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-18 01:52:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18976285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UsqueAdFinem/pseuds/UsqueAdFinem





	睡颜

让勒努喜欢端详阿代尔斐尔安静的睡颜，看他带着玫瑰色调的长睫毛在蜜色的脸颊投下微微翕动的影子，像是库尔札斯尚有春天的日子里总是在树上随风舞动的合欢花。

应该有一只蝴蝶停在那双紧闭的眼睑上才不辜负这位美少年即使在睡梦中也不曾暗淡的光辉。

这么想着的让勒努被自己突如其来的诗意吓了一跳，他自认不是擅长比赋的人，彼时也不过是他们相遇的第一个夜晚。他们在那日的白天与龙族的眷属厮杀，热血染红骑士的剑与盾，战友殷红新鲜的血液与龙族暗红带着诡异气息的血流交汇在白色的雪地上，在视野里库尔札斯一望无际的白色苍茫中凝固出纵横交错的血丝。

让勒努在这里战斗了一整个白天，眼睁睁地看着与自己穿着相同铠甲的伙伴人数由出发时的二分之一变成三分之一，然后四分之一。就在剩下的大概五分之一做好以死来为这场战斗画上休止符的觉悟时。姗姗来迟的援军带着希望降临，阿代尔斐尔是其中冲在最前面的一员。援军是好听而委婉的说辞，让勒努只需要扫一眼便知这其实不过是两支伤亡惨重的队伍在战场上合流，为了暂时活下去别无选择的计策。

阿代尔斐尔是其中最耀眼的骑士，他挥舞长剑，沉稳应对敌人的攻击，凌厉的进攻和沉着的防守中穿插着华丽如同炫技一般的招式，而他的面孔却带着的英姿看起来不像是与死搏斗，倒像是在与之共舞，作为引导步调的一方，将战斗的结尾带至他所希望的方向。

他们配不上评价他一个字。

哪怕是初次见面，让勒努也明白这位年轻的骑士必然是那位常与各种不能在女士面前提起的段子同时出现在话题中的“交际花”，谢弗洛顿家的阿代尔斐尔。因为隶属不同队伍的缘故让勒努此前不曾见过他本人，只在战友茶余饭后聊以消遣的话题中听到过这个名字，和别人对他俊美的外貌并非褒义的描述。也正因为身处不同的队伍他们才敢如此肆无忌惮。让勒努回忆起方才某几个家伙死前毫无尊严可言的临终画面，不认为他们有勇气在对方可能知晓的情况下坚持自己的主张。

 

那晚他们都幸运地活了下来，阿代尔斐尔没有跟自己队伍的人在一处入眠，而是另寻远处的平整地面躺下。他的脸有些发红，雪水即使被手心捂化也依旧是冰凉的，覆盖在脸上会有一些刺痛，但那也好过带着满脸的血污入睡。让勒努所在的队伍负责值守前半夜，他看到阿代尔斐尔在夜色中离群，瘦小的身影穿行在夜色中带着几分令人动容的寂寥。他握紧自己的剑，沿着临时驻地仔细地巡逻一圈，再回来时站立的位置比原先离阿代尔斐尔的所在近了十几步。

阿代尔斐尔在后半夜醒来，准备换岗，刚支起身子便看见让勒努站在几步之外，沉默而安静地监视着四周的动静。这不是先前圈定的岗哨位置，虽然这点偏差并不会影响守夜人的监视范围，但剑术超群的阿代尔斐尔并不是只懂武力的愚钝之人。以上皆是让勒努单方面的猜测，他从未问起阿代尔斐尔次日与自己仿佛熟识已久般自然的并肩作战是否有什么原因。

由于人手不足，两支队伍此后被重新整编到一起，让勒努和阿代尔斐尔在接下来的历次战斗中成为了一对好搭档，双方过去的同伴都对他们究竟何时结成的友谊疑惑不解。让勒努在那之后也鲜少再听到什么关于自己新交挚友的流言蜚语，与他先前的判断的一致，善于嚼舌根的人没几个能将自己饭桌上的凿凿之言化作面对当事人剑锋的勇气，让勒努甚至通过某些机缘巧合得知新版本的夜间故事中也有自己的一席之地。但他只付之一笑。

 

成为苍穹骑士之后他们便与过去的战友逐渐疏远，从在教皇面前立下誓言的那一刻起他们的未来与过去便有着神圣与凡俗无可逾越的分界线。阿代尔斐尔是两个人中更享受这份荣誉的那位，他将自己新获赐的宝剑命名为“光辉”，那是他所愿意倾顾的诸多事物所拥有的共性。

那之后让勒努看过阿代尔斐尔许多个夜晚熟睡的样子，看他白昼里因各种必须严格执行的任务而严肃坚定的面容逐渐融化，血与火洗礼出的过早的成熟被潮水般的夜色带走，只留一张仍带着稚气的正值最好岁月的少年精致如瓷娃娃般的脸。让勒努此前也曾见过不少姿容秀美的少年，在贵族的宴会上展示自己的容貌仿佛最昂贵的装饰品，但让勒努从未多看他们一眼，他嫌他们空洞乏味，自甘堕落又短视平庸。美貌只有在拥有相得益彰的内里时才有其被认可的价值，阿代尔斐尔首先是一位勇敢顽强的骑士，然后才是一位美丽的骑士。

 

“让勒努，”某次阿代尔斐尔在梦醒时分正对上让勒努望向自己的目光，于是便喊了他的名字，他淡合欢色的头发被塞满天鹅羽根处柔软绒毛的枕头弄得有些微微卷翘，“有没有人跟你说过你看人的眼神很可怕？若不是对你有足够的信任，我会以为你在盘算着如何杀掉我。”

“有这么可怕吗？”让勒努不以为然地问，假装没想起那些能够让阿代尔斐尔对自己高超的推断能力洋洋得意的琐碎小事，并为自己随意找了个理由，“大概是异瞳的缘故吧。”

“也许吧。”原本就是随口一说的阿代尔斐尔没有在这个问题上纠缠，他麻利地穿戴整齐，这不过是苍穹骑士生涯中再普通不过的一天，他俩作为室友的再平常不过的一个清晨，“不过——”

“不过什么？”比他更早整装完毕的让勒努替他取来剑与盾，递到他的手里。

“不过倒是挺好看的。”阿代尔斐尔一脸认真地评价着，随即又俏皮地眨了眨眼睛，“粉色和淡紫色嘛……真的很少女呢。”

阿代尔斐尔你有资格这么说别人吗！

让勒努望着那个忽然夺门而逃的身影硬生生地将没有来得及说出口的话咽了下去，并没有关紧的门外传来同僚相互问候的晨安，暂时忍耐才是符合战术原则的，他可不想被某几位同僚打趣一整天。反正以后有的是机会“报仇“，让勒努想。

 

然而，让勒努到最后也没有能够将阿代尔斐尔那日对他所开的玩笑原样奉还，不知从什么时候开始，他的记忆变得模糊，时断时续，思考和回溯逐渐成为困难的事情。他想不起过去是什么样子的，他觉得应该跟现在不一样，但又说不出是哪里不一样。阿代尔斐尔一直与他并肩作战，彼此从未缺席，从他们第一次见面开始就是这样了。

是这样的吗？

让勒努望向阿代尔斐尔的身体微微侧卧的方向，他的好搭档被笼罩在一片安宁之中，仿佛正做着一场美梦。让勒努忽然很想看清他的脸庞，他久违地开始回忆起过去，埋葬着他真实内心的厚重尘埃被突如其来的清明之风吹拂，烟尘弥散中他看见一幅长长的画卷在眼前铺呈开来，过去种种悲喜尽在其上，其中色彩最浓烈的部分有着他绝不会看错的阿代尔斐尔与他相伴的身影。

不是这样的，阿代尔斐尔。

熟悉的面容在记忆里逐渐清晰，宛如阳光落在合欢花丝滚动的露珠上，年轻美丽希望无限。

让勒努的脸上露出微笑。

是这样的，你看到了吗？阿代尔斐尔？应该是这样的。

让勒努知道自己的话有些矛盾，但又想不出更合适的话。而他的声音很轻，熟睡的阿代尔斐尔亦是不可能听见的。他不再去试图打扰挚友的好梦，只是定定地看着对方所在的方向，像是要将对方凝固的容颜带进梦里去。

但他根本看不清阿代尔斐尔藏在头甲下的脸，他想去替那个一贯讲究的人除掉这对睡眠来说并不舒服的桎梏，却怎么伸手也够不着对方。让勒努觉得自己的身体很轻，轻得仿佛快要飞起来，又莫名沉重，沉重地无法挪动半寸。

等我们醒来的时候再说吧，我们还有很长的时间。

让勒努这么想着便也躺下了，但他的手臂扔朝向阿代尔斐尔的方向，包裹在铠甲下的手指遥遥地描绘着那张看不见的脸庞记忆中的轮廓，他绝不会弄错分毫。哪怕黑色的烟雾笼罩在阿代尔斐尔周身，遮挡了他的视线，那也只会让心里浮现的图画更加清晰。

晚安，阿代尔斐尔，希望你能做个好梦。让勒努在最后的清明中向他所牵挂的年轻骑士道别。

等我们醒来时又会是新的一天。是的，阿代尔斐尔，我们一定会再次醒来的。


End file.
